Pegadas do acaso
by Dana Norram
Summary: Mas é assim que relacionamentos funcionam. Não funcionando. // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // ONESHOT


**Título: **Pegadas do acaso  
**Casal/Personagens:** Sirius/Remus  
**Sumário****:** Mas é assim que relacionamentos funcionam. Não funcionando.  
**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém **SLASH** e um pouco de **Angst**. Não gosta, não leia.  
**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, David Thewlis teria raspado aquele bigode horroroso para poder interpretar o Remus.

**

* * *

**

**Pegadas do acaso**  
por Dana Norram

O problema de você estar dormindo com um de seus melhores amigos é justamente o fato de você estar dormindo com um dos seus melhores amigos. Pode parecer algo simples. Cômodo de um certo modo, até. _Dois pelo preço de um_, James provavelmente diria, rindo, se soubesse. Mas James não sabe. Ninguém sabe, aliás. Não por enquanto. Talvez nem mesmo _eles_ soubessem exatamente bem onde estavam se enfiando.

E não era só sobre o sexo.

Veja bem, nenhum dos dois _planejou_ aquilo. A linha entre a amizade e outros sentimentos às vezes podia soar meio borrada. Turva. Especialmente se você pula da puberdade para o meio de uma guerra. É o tipo de coisa que deixaria qualquer um com adrenalina bombeando a flor da pele e sem muitos meios para controlá-la. Se você juntar um pouco de whisky de fogo na equação, _bem_-

Digamos que você provavelmente acordará com muito mais do que uma bela ressaca na manhã seguinte. E, em vez de prometer a si mesmo que nunca, _nunca mais _irá tomar uma só gota de álcool enquanto viver, você se descobrirá incapaz de pensar na dor por muito tempo, pois a imagem do outro adormecido na mesma cama que você o hipnotiza por completo. O braço meio caído de lado, cobrindo os olhos, os cabelos bagunçados e a respiração lenta e ritmada.

E logo aquilo que parecia simples, cômodo até, se torna mais complicado do que preparar a poção do morto-vivo de olhos fechados (e bêbado). Você, contra todas suas expectativas, sem prévio-aviso, e pateticamente, se apaixona. Enfia o dedo bem no meio daquela enorme, embora já meio borrada, _linha _e acrescenta umas cores a mais. Um sentimento aqui e ali e pronto, estão ambos perdidos.

Ciúmes, eventualmente, se torna parte do pacote. Em alguma magnitude, pelo menos. No caso de vocês, o eventualmente aconteceu _logo _e de um jeito que terminou com gritos acusadores no meio de um quarto de hotel seguido por uma noite de sexo da qual não esqueceriam por algum tempo. E não porque foi maravilhoso. Até foi bom, precisavam admitir. Mas Remus passou o dia seguinte recusando todo e qualquer convite para _sente-se aqui e tome um chá_, ao passo que Sirius exercitou sua criatividade ao máximo tentando explicar a James o que eram todas aquelas marcas roxas no seu pescoço. E nas suas costas. _E_-

"_Então, vocês dois...?_"

Pessoas falam. Às vezes, sem querer, por mero impulso. Em outras, por uma razão bem oculta e distorcida. Pessoas falam mais pela simples necessidade de precisarem vocalizar o que pensam. E quando mais alguém além do casal em questão fica sabendo sobre o relacionamento, bem, ele se torna um relacionamento, efetivamente. Aquilo que era simples, cômodo, divertido vira, como dizem por aí, oficial.

E eis o (um dos) problema de se ficar _oficial_ com um dos seus melhores amigos.

Você o conhece fora da cama, longe da segurança das quatro paredes do quarto. Você sabe como ele pensa, o que ele faz quando quer chamar atenção. Você conhece todas as cantadas. Os olhares. Tudo aquilo que não diz respeito a você e ao que quer que vocês dois tenham juntos. E você e _você_, contra todo bom-senso, cai nas garras geladas, manipulativas dos ciúmes.

Entenda. Na maioria das vezes, não é nada de mais _mesmo_. Não é bem o que você está pensando, mas também não é coisa da sua cabeça. E entre ser cego e ser burro você fecha o rosto e não pergunta, não na hora, porque o outro estava olhando para aquela pessoa _daquele _jeito. Você espera até vocês dois estarem sozinhos, normalmente esgotados, após horas de batalha. Então, com o peso do dia, das perdas e dos erros acumulado sobre as costas, você joga tudo para o alto e diz, sem gritar, sem forças, meio sem pensar também. Meio de coração.

"_Quer saber? Que se foda._"

Uma hora, os argumentos e contra-argumentos se tornam uma coisa só. Um enveredado de _eu vi_ e _você está doido_. Uma hora o ciúme que até soa charmoso começa a machucar, com o peso da desconfiança. Tal como as perdas, os erros, as batalhas. E você, e você _também_, pensam estarrecidos, _diabos_, não deveríamos estar tentando relaxar aqui?

Vence quem tem mais fôlego. Perde quem desiste primeiro. Mas nenhum dos dois se sente satisfeito com o resultado. O problema de sentir ciúmes de um dos seus melhores amigos é não poder conversar com ele _como amigo_, depois de tudo, sobre isso. E você se volta para os outros, afinal, uma hora já não é mais segredo mesmo. E, já que as pessoas falam de qualquer forma, que tal dar algo para elas falarem a respeito?

E você descobre, meio envergonhado, meio orgulhoso, que _todo mundo _percebeu. Percebeu a raiva, principalmente. A sua. Você quer perguntar se teve motivos, mas não tem coragem. No fundo, torce para estar enganado. Não quer admitir o erro ao mesmo tempo em que espera que o outro tenha dito a verdade, que não tivesse, não mesmo, olhado para alguém além de você. Mas difícil resolver um problema em que sua vontade vai de encontro com suas palavras.

Mas é assim que relacionamentos funcionam. Não funcionando. Eles precisam ser trabalhados o tempo todo. E não só por aqueles que cuidam da logística da coisa. Quem está de fora, opina, disfarça, finge que não vê, mas no fim tem sempre algo em mente. E para o bem ou para o mal, acaba compartilhando.

"_É, digamos que você exagerou. Um pouco. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não quis-_"

E você ri aquela risada para dentro, abafada pelos dentes rilhados e seus braços se cruzam sobre o peito. Você tenta se defender da verdade, só não sabe exatamente de qual. Da sua? Da dele? Tão mais fácil seria não deixar as coisas chegarem àquele ponto, você pensa, cansado. Achar outra pessoa para ir para a cama e afogar as mágoas da guerra, do sangue derramado, puro ou mestiço, não falar sobre mapas e estratégias e feitiços que não eram ensinados na escola.

Tão, tão mais simples se tudo aquilo viesse com um botão de _liga _e _desliga_, como as coisas que os trouxas constroem. Se na hora em que as coisas começassem a ficar um pouquinho só mais complicadas você pudesse decidir simplesmente parar, botão para baixo, e esperar até tudo se acalmar. Então, quando precisasse dos benefícios, botão para cima. E remoçasse-se, do zero, sem passado, sem história. Se bem que, talvez, com todo aquele _liga e desliga_ você causasse algum defeito permanente. Um curto-circuito. Afinal, um relacionamento pode ser feito de pequenos pedaços, mas você não pode decidir trocar certas partes quando elas param de funcionar como você acha que deveriam. Quando as palavras que saem da boca deixam de formar aquelas frases ríspidas, mas tecnicamente indolores, como _Você não é meu dono!_ para então se transformarem em enormes fatalidades.

"_Eu te amo, okay? Feliz agora?_"

Porque, tecnicamente, não há nada de errado em amar o próximo. Não importa o quão próximo esse próximo seja. Mas _dizer_ as três palavras pode bagunçar essas fronteiras ainda mais.

Só que desta vez, as pessoas não falam. Simplesmente porque _vocês _não falam. Você, e você _também_, de um certo modo, sabe que aquilo não vai se repetir. Não daquele jeito. Uma declaração como um golpe de misericórdia em que você não sabe bem porque disse e nem porque ouviu.

Foi para acabar com a briga? Foi para _justificá-la_?

E, no fundo, nenhuma resposta é boa o bastante.

Você então não sabe que quer ouvir aquilo de novo até sentir a respiração dele próxima do seu ouvido, os dedos de vocês dois entrelaçados. Um que finalmente cede quando o outro só pensa, mas não diz, que não vai agüentar mais. E você quer, _você precisa_, das três palavras tanto quanto precisa de ar e precisa que ele _não pare_, não agora, não nunca. Nunca.

Você morde o lóbulo da orelha dele para se impedir de gritar. Você não sabe ao certo se tirou sangue ou se o gosto cobre veio da sua própria boca, das suas tentativas anteriores de segurar as palavras dentro do coração entalado na garganta. Você não pode esconder o que sente, não mais. Está em seus gestos, em seus olhos, nos dedos que você enfia nos cabelos dele e o puxa para mais perto, para mais-

"_Eu também te amo_."

Desta vez um sussurro, apenas. Baixo demais para ser ouvido pelo vento, alto o bastante para ser capturado pelos olhos trêmulos, cansados pelo sexo, pela guerra, pela vida. Feliz.

Mas tão assustado.

As palavras eventualmente são deixadas de lado em prol de mais gestos e menos conversas. O relacionamento vira − não porque vocês querem, mas porque _precisam_, porque não tem mais tempo, muito menos disposição − uma rotina de discussões silenciosas e de mal-disfarçados, e bruscos, gestos. Frenéticos. Gratuitos. O objetivo nem é acabar rápido, mas acabar _de uma vez por todas_. Os pensamentos que assombram seus dias e noites, o medo de ser o próximo, de assistir ao outro ser o próximo, de não saber, de não ter como descobrir porque as coisas chegaram àquele ponto. Não só eles, _vocês_, mas todo, _especialmente _todo o resto.

O ciúmes volta. Em menor escala, mais controlado. Mais direcionado também e, muito, _muito_ mais letal. Até então o sentimento era gerado mais por insegurança do que por orgulho. Agora ele é manipulado por medo, pela desconfiança que vai além de olhares e atitudes. O silêncio também é motivo, o _não fazer _nada de errado pode ser simplesmente um modo de se desviar a atenção. Quando se passam dias agarrando-se com todas suas forças àqueles em que você acredita poder confiar, tudo mais se torna, sob determinado ponto de vista, obsoleto. Porque _eu te amos_ podem ser ditos da boca pra fora. Beijos podem ser dados de olhos abertos e de coração fechado.

E mesmo quando a linha é apagada você e _você _ainda sabem que ela continua lá. Podem senti-la, traçá-la com a ponta dos dedos, se necessário. Se ignorar os chamados da Lua Cheia que irá chegar com toda a certeza do amanhã. Se você se abraçar para aplacar o frio grudado nas pedras como algas úmidas. Se você fechar os olhos para não admitir ter sido deixado sozinho. Se você enfiar o rosto nas mãos tentando ignorar o cheiro forte, e enjoativo, da maresia.

Você meio que se arrepende de ter começado. Se pergunta se foi ali que tudo acabou. Onde suas prioridades foram borradas, corrompidas pelos beijos, pelo alívio, pelo ciúmes, com ou sem fundamento. Pelo _eu te amo_ gritado, sussurrado, dito em misericórdia. Você sabe que errou em confiar e _você _sabe que errou em desconfiar. E como música que não conhece outro verso a pergunta chega, vem, fica e se repete sem parar. Por um tempo que parece para sempre.

"_Se pudesse, você teria dito _não_?_"

Mas vem a Lua Cheia e brilha com sua luz artificial, rasga a vontade e cega a consciência com garras de ossos. E sobe a maré azul e verde, e o frio das águas salgadas se espalha, espantando qualquer vestígio de calor mas, principalmente, de paz.

Durante horas, você, e você _também_, só conhece culpa.

**Fim**

_

* * *

_

Fanfic escrita para _**Lihhelsing**__, minha amiga secreta da seção Puppy Love do Fórum 6V. Não ficou exatamente do jeito que você pediu, mas espero que tenha curtido mesmo assim. ;)_

**

* * *

****NdA.:** Eu gosto muito de escrever fics em que não fica bem claro quem está dizendo/fazendo o que ou, mais precisamente, em que a maioria das ações e das frases vale para ambos os personagens. Deve ter gente que acha que isso não passa de preguiça, mas acredite, é um trampo _ducaralho_ deixar a coisa subjetiva desse jeito. XD

**Agradecimentos:** a minha querida **Lily Carroll**, que não beta, mas que deu uma lida na fic antes de eu postá-la para me assegurar de que eu não estava fazendo uma besteira (muito) grande. Thanks, bb!


End file.
